Only so much Time csi and prison crossover
by Jacobdraco
Summary: "After Nick is kiddnap buried alive he finds out he is pregnant but who is the dad, Warrick his best friend and his co-workers or boyfriend/roommate Michael Scofield (Warning mpreg Take plane Grave Danger and after mike link break of prison


Only so much Time csi and prison crossover  
Chapter one

"I'm alive. I know. I'm in the hospital," were my first thoughts before I broke into a sob. Almost immediately, I felt someone pull me into a comforting hug. I was aware that whoever's chest I was sobbing into, it was either Warrick, my best friend, or my boyfriend, Michael Scofield. A voice began to speak, it was relatively quiet but still loud enough so that I could hear it over my crying. "No, I don't think he knows who is hugging him, Mike." The voice commented. I felt someone else pull me into a hug, and I instantly knew who it was this time. It was Mike. "Hi baby, it's okay. I'm here, nothing will happen to you now." He reassured me softly.

I pulled away to look at Mike, as he softly smiled. I then looked over at the man who hugged me first. I had no idea who he was. Panic immediately flooded my system, which Mike apparently noticed.

"It's okay, Nicky! This is my brother Link." Mike explained, as Link nodded at me. I instantly calmed down, and managed to speak, "Sorry link remember you; and thank you."

"You're welcome. You saved my life, after all. I would be on death row, without you." He confessed with a soft smile.

Mike pulled me back into a hug, lightly kissing my forehead once, before our lips lightly met. He smiled softly at me, before asking, "The nurse told me your team is coming up here and we don't think it's a good idea for them to see us. So we're going get some food, do you want some?"  
"An extra-Large water and pizza or soup crackers, please baby?" I asked weakly, suddenly realising how hungry I was. Mike nodded, and once again kissed my forehead, before leaving the room.

I wasn't alone for long. Two minutes passed and then I saw the team enter my room, each with a look of concern on their faces. Everyone was here- Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, Sara, Greg, Brass, Hodges, Doc, Archie, David and strangely: Ecklie.

"Nicky!" They chorused, as I weakly waved at them.

"Oh, thank God, you're okay!" Catherine exclaimed, as Warrick pulled me into a tight hug. As he did so, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Nicky, I fell for it. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Rick." I answered, hugging him back.

"Nick, I hope you feel better soon. We'd better head home, get some sleep, alright?" Grissom instructed, just as my doctor entered the room. "Hello Nick." He greeted, as I nodded at him.  
"Doctor House." I replied, as he spoke once again,

"Don't worry. You and your baby are going to be okay." WHAT? Did he just say what I thought he said? "Me and my what?! I'm pregnant?" I questioned, as the doctor nodded. "Oh my god… How far along am I?" I asked cautiously. This whole situation was so mad.  
"You're a week along. This is the time to decide if you want to keep the baby." The Doctor answered, a slight cold tone to his words. "Yes, okay. Can you please give me a moment to think?" I sighed, still in slight shock. "Oh my god." I heard someone gasp. I knew instantly it was Mike. I turned to look at him in shock. "How much did you hear?" I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough. We're going have a baby?" He asked, and I nodded. Worry was my next reaction. How was he going to react to this? And what was I going to do with this child?

"I'm here for both of my babies, I love you both. You two are my world." He assured me, kissing my belly. "You really want the baby?" I asked, and he nodded as if it was obvious.

"Yes, of course! I'm going be a daddy!" He exclaimed with joy. I smiled at his happiness, and glanced down at my stomach. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby." I commented.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading; I appreciate it so much! My name is Robyn. A little background about this story, this is a crossover between CSI: Las Vegas and Prison Break centered around Nick has been kidnapped from Grave Danger and found out he is pregnant but whose baby is it? I change thing to thing about Prison Break. Nick got them off and Mike and Nick are together and Sara not them. I'll be posting a new chapter every week whenever I can! Please review, tell me what you think of it, what you hope to see.


End file.
